Touches of Evil
by Suffering Angel
Summary: they fought. and they lived. but did they won? I didn't like the ending. enjoy! :D
1. Default Chapter

Duran: [Sharpening sword]

ChibiRaye-chan: Thanks, Duran ^^

Duran: You asked, I do.

Angela: What about the other plot fic?!

ChibiRaye-chan: I got blocked.

Angela: But, you had it written!

ChibiRaye-chan: Doesn't mean I liked the way it came out!

Angela: [pouts]

ChibiRaye-chan: oh stop it! So far you've been the star of all the serious SD3 fics I've written!

Angela: [points at fic] what about that?

ChibiRaye-chan: SERIOUS FICS, Angie. Not pathetic attempts at humor.

Angela: o.o() right. Sorry.

A/N: this is sort of an AU, which branches from… After they defeated the seven God Beasts, looking for the Mana Stone of Darkness.

Touches of evil

He watched the fire dance before him, the light dancing on his surroundings and his friends. His gaze lingered on his female companion, and he allowed himself to reach out to her. He gently shifted a lock of lavender from her eyes and smiled warmly as she pouted and turned away in her sleep. 

He yawned openly and stretched when a hand on his shoulder got him to turn around.

"Hey. My turn."

The young Beastman said plainly and sat next to the fire. The young swordsman looked at him, slight annoyance in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Got enough sleep?"

"Yep. Go sleep, we go soon again."

Duran nodded and turned to his sleeping bag. 

"Hey, Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Look after her, ok?"

Kevin looked at Angela and smiled as he found her sucking her thumb.

"Ok. Night, Duran."

Duran laid down, but by no chance was going to sleep. He had too much on his mind.

'Father… I'm sorry…'

It has been three days since they met Loki and PRINCE Richard in Pedan, and although Angela had told him this over and over and over again, he still believed he could have done SOMETHING to stop his father. To keep him from sacrificing himself to stop the Dragon Emperor. An Emperor which was apparently alive and well.

'I was there. I was there, I told him not to go, and yet he did. How could I have been so stupid?! I should've just stopped him right there by force if I had to!'

/So you should've. But you didn't. How sad./

"Er, Kevin, did you say something just now?"

"No, me not bother you to sleep."

Duran sighed and turned the other way. He needed his sleep.

'Angela was right, I am losing it.'

"HELLO, EARTH TO DURAN, EARTH TO DURAN, COME IN!"

After giving up on waving her hand before his face, Angela resorted to shouting in his ear.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

"We need to know what weapon suits you best!"

Angela held up two swords which just sprouted from two Weapon and Armor seeds.

"Er, I donno. That one?"

Angela sighed in frustration.

"Duran, you're not even trying!"

Which was true. Duran couldn't care less if any of the swords fitted a Sword Master. He was too preoccupied. So Angela slapped him.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!"

Kevin looked away, not knowing what to do or say to help the situation. Duran glared at him.

'Sure, look away.'

"Oh, I give up!"

Angela dropped the swords to the floor and took out two more seeds. She then sat on the floor, exemaning the two staffs that appeared. Kevin sat down next to her and tried to bring up a subject for a conversation. Soon it was just Angela going on and on about something, Kevin trying to laugh at the right moments and nod, or shake his head.

'Pathetic.'

Duran thought and looked at the two with disgust.

"I'm gonna take a walk, ok?"

"Right now. In the Jungle of Illusions?! You're out of your mind, Duran. DURAN!"

Without giving the Grand Divina's words any weight, Duran left the inn at Pedan. He walked back into the armory.

"Oh, hello again, sir. Is something the matter? Do you wish to sell anything?"

He looked around the shop, praying to the Goddess that from somewhere, somehow, his father will emerge along with Prince Richard and say that he listened. That he quit his heroic suicide mission. That he'll go back home.

"No, sir. Just looking around. Good day."

"Good day indeed, sir! And good luck on your journey!"

Duran left the armory to find Kevin waiting for him, his arms folded before his chest.

"Where you go? Angela worried. Me too."

'As if'

"I said I was just going for a walk."

"This not like you. Just up and go."

"I just need some time off. To clear my head."

'Besides, like you care…'

"Then not go like that. You left this behind."

Kevin handed Duran a sword which the young Sword Master recognized as a Ragnarok.

"No weapon… BAD in this area."

Duran grabbed the sword from Kevin's grip, and smiled faintly when his friend held his hand in pain. Several drops of blood fell to the floor from the blade.

"Why'd you do that for?!"

A pretty deep cut appeared on Kevin's hand and Duran smirked.

"Never hold a sword by the blade."

"Then offer blade to you?! Real smart!"

"Well, then, smart was never a word which described you, now is it?"

Kevin showed his fangs and Duran had to laugh out loud.

"Well. The Beast man finally shows his true nature. Bring it on."

"STOP IT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

A staff came in between the two and they both turned to look into Angela's glaring eyes.

"Have you two completely lost it?! What's gotten in you two?! And… Dear goddess, Kevin, you're bleeding!"

Angela held Kevin's wounded arm and Duran gritted his teeth.

'Sure, go to him, you always do…'

"But how…"

She looked at Duran's sword and her eyes widened.

"I'll assume this was an accident."

She said in a stern voice and looked straight into Duran's eyes. He smiled at her, yet she only glared harder.

"Come on, Kevin, let's get this thing bandaged."

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Duran turned around and began walking away. Angela hesitated and started to walk after him, but he only ran full speed. Angela tried running after him, but she knew it would be suicide to run into the Jungle like that since she was mentally exhausted, so no magic for her. That and her immediate concern for Kevin made her sigh and turn back, guilt eating her heart.

"Stupid sword, stupid jungle, stupid Kevin, stupid God Beasts, stupid…"

"Stupid Duran, perhaps?"

Duran turned around, his new sword ready in his hands. A sick smirk appeared on his lips.

"I've had a really bad day, you ass hole, and knocking you out will make it all go away."

The young wizard laughed and jumped from the tree top.

"Believe me, Duran, when I'm done with you, you won't only never want to insult me, but you'll owe me so much your soul won't do."

Duran laughed at Koren's words.

"What do you have that can possibly interest me?! You're nothing but a lying, cheating…"

"Duran…"

"Un trustworthy…"

"Duran."

"Insane…"

"DURAN!"

Duran froze and the sound of the voice. Koren smirked; He knew Duran recognized the voice and that it had the desired affect. 

Duran turned his head slowly and looked at a black shadow. The Darkshine Knight stood there, his sword out of reach.

"Who are you? Where did you bring that voice…"

Duran grabbed Koren by the collar and held him tight.

"WAS IT AN ILLUSION?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Duran, it wasn't an illusion!"

Duran dropped Koren to the ground and looked back. The Darkshine Knight slowly took off his helmet, and Duran felt as though he was going to be sick.

"So, tell me, Sword Master from Forcena. Does THIS interest you enough to listen to my proposal?"

Duran stood there in utter shock, unable to move. Only say one word.

"Father?"

A/N: I know, not much of a cliff hanger, but still!


	2. er, chapter 2

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3. Short and to the point. Argh

Touches of Evil

"Father?"

Angela sighed as she looked again at the cut in Kevin's palm.

"I sure with I'd have asked Wisp to teach me some healing magic right now. The best I can do is keep it from getting worse."

Angela said as she concentrated on keeping the little orbs of light in existence. Her slender fingers gently placed the white cloth around Kevin's wounded hand, securing several herbs and ointments in place. Kevin grimced in pain as Angela pressed the bandaged above the wound.

"Sorry, but we need to make sure it stays there."

Now handling the wound with extreme care, Angela finished the job and went to wash her hands. Kevin tried moving his hand, but abandoned the idea due to pain.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'd like to go look for Duran. I thought he'd be back by now, but… What happened back there, Kev?"

Kevin blushed at the nickname, then sighed.

"Donno. He just grabbed the sword, cut me, and smiled."

"WHAT?! He didn't say 'sorry' or nothing?! That doesn't sound like Duran… Say, can you at least fight with that arm?"

"I think so."

"Good enough. Come on, let's find that jerk."

"Hello, Duran. It's been a while."

Duran stared wide-eyed at the Darkshine Knight, his helmet discarded.

"It, it can't be! It's a trick! It's another one of your magic spells!"

"It is NOT, Duran! Your eyes do not deceive you!"

Koren said, a triumphant smile on his lips.

"Well? I do believe that this interests you. So… HEY!"

Koren protested as Duran ignored him.

"Father, what happened to you?"

"You know the Dragon Emperor and I fell into a bottomless pit. However, that was hardly enough to kill a man with such great power. He deemed me worthy of another chance, and saved me. You might say, I owe him my life."

Duran looked down. He knew it in his heart that siding with the Dragon Emperor was wrong. But how can one of such honor as his father turn away from such a debt?

"I see. So you're working for him now."

"I'd like to think of it as serving the greater good."

"Excuse me?!"

"Duran, I've seen what the Dragon Emperor can do! Think about it! He healed me, after I've fallen such a long way. He can heal diseases, make life longer…"

"So why did you and King Richard go up against him in the first place?"

The Knight seemed to be at a lose for words when Koren talked.

"Isn't it obvious? He was mistaken, not knowing the truth of the Dragon Emperor."

Duran looked skeptically at his father.

"Is that true?"

The Knight nodded, and Duran bit his lip and took a step towards his father.

"I still can't believe this… Even with my own eyes seeing this…"

"Well, 12 years are a long time. Duran… Come here…"

Loki hugged Duran and not knowing what else to do, Duran hugged back. The Sword Master felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Father… I missed you so so much…"

"FATHER?!"

Duran and the Darkshine Knight broke apart and looked at the source of the voice.

"Sigh, Angela, do YOU have lousy timing!"

Koren said with a smirk at the two newcomers. Kevin and Angela could only stand there with their mouths and eyes wide open.

"The Darkshine Knight is your father?!"

A/N: pretty much the same ending as first chapter, with a twist :P er, sorry to say, don't expect much more of this fic until… August 22nd. Or any other fic/poem from me. I'll be on a trip. Sorry, fans. If I have any.


	3. chapter 3?

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3.

A/N:  I'm back! Bwahahaha! I wrote quite a lot on the trip, at least a chapter for both of the long plot ficies. So please be patient, as it takes time to put them on the PC after writing in my beloved notebooks ^_^

**Touches of evil**

Chapter 3

"He's your FATHER?!"

Duran cursed as Angela and Kevin found him. Him, along with Koren, and a helmetless Darkshine Knight.

"But, isn't father dead?"

Kevin asked, understandably confused. Koren jumped between the two groups and took a fighting stance.

"Get out of here, I'll keep those two occupied!"

He began chanting a spell, and almost instantly, Angela began chanting a counter spell. Being so familiar with the magic Koren was using, she knew how to recognize it. And block it.

Kevin and Duran glanced at each other, and called for their weapons.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will to protect my father."

"Duran, no. We have to go NOW!"

Looking from his friends back to his father, Duran bit his lip

'Who do I choose?'

Koren and Angela unleashed their Salamando and Undine spells at once, creating an explosion which sent both parties some distance backwards.

"Now's our chance! Darkshine!"

The Darkshine Knight grabbed Duran's arm and looked into his eyes.

"You're coming with us."

Before Duran could begin to protest, they disappeared.

"I'll see YOU soon, Angela."

Koren said, and followed his comrade.

Kevin stood up, while Angela remained on her knees.

"Duran… Koren… WHY?!"

It was a dark corridor. The torches seemed to be unable to light the darkness which filled the very air. Yet the two could see as if it was high noon.

The door to the throne room screeched at Koren's touched and opened, to reveal and even darker room with a distant light source. Seiken.

"I said, I did not wish to be dis… Ah, Koren! Loki! I assume you have good news for me…"

The Dragon Emperor said, a serene expression on his face.

"We do, my lord."

Koren bowed, while Loki just stood behind him, his face expressionless. To the Dragon Emperor, there was no greater show of loyalty.

"We have kidnapped the Sword Master. He is now being… persuaded to join us."

The Emperor smiled.

"Excellent. Loki, go and make sure your son truly is… convinced."

The Darkshine Knight left and Koren stood up, looking somewhat hopeful.

"Do not worry, Koren. He WILL turn. And then we will make the necessary arrangements to bring the girl."

"Thank you, my lord."

The Emperor's somewhat fatherly smile faded and he turned back to the sword.

"Have you been able to unleash the sword's energy yet, my lord?"

"Not yet. Once all three are under my command, we shall face Zable Fahr."

"'We', sir?"

"We. Now go, Koren. Your magic will prove helpful in turning the boy to our side."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, and Koren?"

"My lord?"

"Don't be long."

"Duran… Duran!"

Duran opened his eyes to find himself in an empty space. The only source of light was a bright brown orb floating above him. Or was it underneath? Directions seemed to meant nothing. Then Duran noticed something that made him on edge.

'Why am I wearing a Hero's Armor? That's a Paladin's…'

"Because you are pure. Too pure to be what you want."

Duran turned around, but found no one.

"Who's there?"

Still nothing. He called his sword, and droped it as soon as it materialized. It was a Death Bringer. (A/N: to those who don't know, that's the Duelist's weapon).

"What the… HEY! WHOSE IDEA OF A LAME JOKE IS THIS?!"

"This is no joke…"

"THEN FACE ME! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"As you wish…"

The shadows began to give way, and a figure appeared.

"Who're you?"

The image cleared, into what Duran recognized, as _himself._ A Duelist. Duran took a step backwards.

"How, how can this be?!"

"Hi."

Duelist Duran said.

"We have a lot to chat about."

"I can't believe this!"

Angela roared, back in the inn at Pedan.

"I mean, his father?! I mean, how long… Dear Goddess, Kevin, what if he was spying on us?!"

Kevin looked from hysteric Angela to his wounded hand and back. Being half a Beastman sure came in handy as the wound healed much faster.

"Calm down. Duran won't do, cares too much, about you, us, about us…"

Angela was far too worried to notice Kevin's slip-of-the-tongue and the bitterness in his voice.

"I don't know, Kevin. I mean, look at your hand… And this is his _father_ we're talking about here! How can we hope to compare?! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Angela mentally slapped herself for bringing up the father issue. Although, to be honest, she wasn't that comfortable with the issue herself, having her father leaving her mother before she was born.

'Mother…'

"It be ok. And this more important now. So when we go again?"

Angela sighed.

"Go WHERE, Kevin? Sure, Flammie can take us. But we haven't the slightest of clue as to where to look!"

"Glass desert. Guru said Darkness stone there… Might as well look."

Angela nodded, and turned to leave. 

"Where to?"

"Supplies. Now that Duran isn't here, we'll need some stuff. Mainly Claws. I'll be back soon, Kev. Don't over do it."

Angela left and as the Wind Drum was heard, Kevin found himself blushing.

"Kev?!"

"Talk about what?!"

The Duelist laughed.

"I'm here to help you. You wanted to get stronger, didn't you? Or that's all that is, past tense?"

"I AM stronger now."

"But you can be much stronger than that. Strong like I am. But you just had to go light, didn't you? Had to become a Sword Master."

Duran finally understood something.

'Is that why I'm dressed as a Paladin? Because I represent that light path of darkness? As odd as that sounds…'

"It was the best choice!"

Duran said defensively.

"A decent power attack, moon and wood sabers…"

"Which are pretty useless against most enemies. But that's not the point. You were afraid to go total dark."

"And why would I be?"

Duran said, clenching his teeth. The Duelist laughed.

"Let's see. Angela is a Grand Divina, all light. And you're afraid of what the darkness holds. Unlike _Kevin_."

Duran breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm. However, opening his eyes again he found himself dressed as a Lord. The sword the Duelist held changed as well.

"Now we're getting somewhere. What're the magic words? Angela and… _Kevin?!"_

Duran biut his lip and took hold of the Death Bringer.

'I will NOT play his game! I won't fall into his hands!'

However, the orb above turned a darker shade of brown.

"Come on, you can take that guy! All you have to do is get stronger! That's why I'm here!"

"I don't do the whole 'get stronger' act anymore!"

"Not even for your father?"

The Duelist was covered by shadows. Duran felt someone behind him, and turned to face his father. But something was off.

"Duran, how can you even think of turning your back on me?! After all these years… I've never stopped looking for you, caring for you. Duran, you are my son. We're meant to fight together."

"Father…"

Duran felt tears coming to his eyes as he instinctively went to hug his father. Only to have him covered by shadows.

"I am NOT amused!"

He cried out, as his armor turned into that of a Sword Master.

"Oh? Lost our sense of humor, have we?"

"Shut up, you male slot!"

Duran shouted as Koren casually walked out of the shadows. Duran was losing his temper.

"Spare me! I'm not here for you!"

"Oh?"

Duran raised an eyebrow. Koren smirked.

"I'm here for him."

Duran cursed at Koren's disappearance. He was tired of this game of hide and seek. He was always the seeker.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He sarcastically said, and turned to where he knew the next figure would be. But he had no chance of knowing _who_ it would be.

"Argh! But this is important!"

Angela stomped her foot and almost lashed out at the old sailor.

"Sorry, ma'am. But even if I let ye in, no merchants're here."

Angela let out a few words which made even the seamen in Bayzel blush bight red.

"Fine!"

She turned away, sighing.

"Hey, you're the one who rode Booskaboo!"

Angela looked up at the young man. She felt a headache coming

"Oh, hello, Mataro. Found anything new?"

The young 'Expert on paranormal activities' got a kind of glow in his eyes.

"Oh, it's outstanding! A huge dragon flew right above my house! He seemed to be carrying someone!"

Angela saw in her mind how she explained to Mataro yet again about Flammie when he said:

"And it wasn't your Flammie! It was a real dragon! I think it even breathed fire! And the people on his back seemed familiar… One of them looked like your friend, Duran, was it…"

Mataro shrieked as Angela grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him several inches above the ground. She was no Death Hand or even a Sword Master, but the Grand Divina was not someone you should mess with.

"Where were they headed?!"

"I'll tell you. If…"

She glared at him and Mataro gulped.

"If you'll be as kind as putting me down. Please. Ma'am."

Angela dropped Mataro on his behind.

"Where?"

"The Glass desert."

'Kev was right after all!'

"Flammie! Here girl!"

Angela summond the winged beast and jumped on her back.

"Hey! Can I come with you? HEY!"

Mataro's chase after Flammie ended with Angela sending a fireball at him.

'Jerk. Duran, I hope you're ok. And that you're not under a spell or anything, otherwise not even Kevin and I could…'

"GODDESS! I FORGOT ABOUT KEVIN! FLAMMIE, BACK! TO PEDAN, TAKE US BACK NOW!"

"KEVIN?!"

Duran gritted his teeth at the young Death Hand. Kevin smirked sadistically.

"Yes? May I help you?"

Duran found his friend's coolness annoying, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?"

'Wherever 'here' is!'

Duran thought bitterly.

"You should be with Angela!"

He mentally slapped himself for saying that phrase. Kevin's laughter made Duran feel as thought his friend was evil.

'Well, he IS a Death Hand!'

And you're a Sword Master, a little voice in his head said.

'Holding a Death Bringer.'

"But I _am_, Duran. Angela and I are having a blast!

"Kevin, Kevin!"

Angela ran through the trees, avoiding the occasional monster. She had finally reached the location of Pedan, only to find the city in its former state of ruins.

"Oh no, no, no, no. KEVIN!"

She rushed to the center where the inn was. Running through the inn's doors, she passed through a strange portal.

"What the heck's going on?!"

Duran held his sword up, ready to attack.

"Liar! Then where is Angela?! Huh?!"

"She's waiting in Pedan. Although I'm sure you'll see her soon. Oh well. Don't worry."

Kevin regained his evil smirk.

"I'll look after her while you're gone."

Duran raised the Death Bringer.

"If you've done as much as touch a hair on her head…"

"I didn't. Yet."

The smirk broke Duran, and he brought the Death Bringer down in a swift movement. He cried out all of his anger and frustrations at the world. He killed his friend.

The last thing he saw was the world turning dark as the orb's light died out.

His eye opened to see two known figures. One's face was decorated with a smirk.

"I'll go inform the Emperor."

And with that, Koren left. Loki just stood there, examining Duran.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, father. I'm fine, and willing to serve the Emperor with you."

Loki smiled, yet his eyes showed of the great sadness and pain he felt. He had turned his son against his friends. And he felt damn proud of it.

A/N: tada! Was it worth the wait?


	4. chapter 4!

I still don't own Seiken Densetsu 3. Writing it this many times is depressing =_=

A/N: Ahem. I think I'll focus on this idea for now, and then rewrite What Lies in the Future… because I HATE the way it came out!

Touches of Evil

Chapter 4

The colors… The beautiful colors. So many shades. Yellow, orange, green, blue… The only thing troubling her was that all shades of brown were dark ones. Too dark. But it was still a sight. A dream. One from which Angela awoken from into a nightmare.

The Grand Divina opened her eyes to find a horrific sight. People running in fear. Soldiers wearing dragon uniforms chasing after them. And the city of Pedan crumbling. 

"Oh my Goddess." (A/N: any connection between this and the Anime is totally coincidental)

She quickly looked around her and noticed two soldiers carry someone out of the inn. Someone she knew. And that wears tiger striped clothes.

"Let go of him!"

Three  fireballs connected with each of the soldiers, causing them to drop Kevin to the ground.

"Look, another rebel!"

Angela ran towards Kevin and placed his head in her lap. Good, he was still breathing.

"It's the girl! Get her!"

Angela sent several rings of solid air at the new group of soldiers, and did her best to carry Kevin away. Not an easy task. Sure, he wasn't that taller than her, but her was far more built.

"This is as far as I can go. When this is over, Kev, I'm putting you on a diet!"

She found a comfortable looking tree and placed him against it.  The noises of the battle came into the forest, scaring the monsters.

"I better go and see if I can help. Don't go anywhere, Kev."

With great doubt, Angela leaned forward and kissed Kevin's forehead. Then she left, missing the facts that Kevin tried to reach for her, to stop her. And the single word he uttered.

"Angie…"

The staff came down again and again, each time knocking another soldier out.

'Two down, too many to go.'

Angela looked at the young girl she had just saved and smiled. The girl seemed familiar. That blonde, curly hair, those eyes… But something seemed to be missing. The girl, however, did not return the smile.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Be, behind you!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

Angela's staff received a new dent as it collided with the soldier's blade.

"Why are you here?!"

Angela asked, doing her best to hold her ground.

"This city and her people threaten the Dragon Emperor! It should be removed!"

"No, _you_ should be removed! Saint Beam!"

As the soldier hit a nearby wall, Angela had to use her staff for support. The day's events, now joined with the short yet intense battle were getting the better of her.

'Duran… Damn you! Why did you have to do it?! Weren't we good together? Goddess…'

"You there! With the golden crown!"

The sighed behind Angela was that of about a dozen dragon soldiers, holding several people prisoner.

"Surrender."

Angela's voice was calm and serene.

"Or what? You kill them and give me five more reasons to kick your butt."

The commander smirked.

"And what if I killed this one?"

Angela cursed for the lack of carefulness. Leaving Kevin alone in the woods sure proved to be a fatal mistake, as one of the soldiers aimed his sword at Kevin's neck.

'They must have drugged him. Poor Kevin. Stupid, Angela, too stupid!'

It was true. Kevin's eyes were half open and hollow, his usually alert pointy (and cute, IMHO) ears were slumped, and otherwise he seemed to be asleep. 

"Surrender, or HE dies."

Angela began chanting a spell. In response, the soldier brought his sword even closer to Kevin's throat.

"I mean it, witch. Give up."

Angela growled, and placed her staff on the ground slowly.

"Kick it over here."

What other choice did she have?

'The first time I wish I'd have chosen to be an Arch Mage. My staff wouldn't have needed me to attack them.'

"Get her."

Two soldiers grabbed Angela and placed a bizarre necklace around her neck. She could feel her magic decreasing.

"We have what we wanted. Let's go."

"Wait! What about Kevin?!"

"If the poison won't kill him first, I'm sure some nice monster will get hungry soon enough. I hope you two got to say goodbye!"

The commander's laughter echoed through the air as they teleported away.

The little girl which Angela saved peeked from her hiding place and looked around. She took out a pink hat, dusted it, and placed it on her head. The cute girl from Wendel then turned to Kevin and chanted a few words.

"Tinkle Rain!"

"This is the best you've got?! Pathetic!"

Duran angrily threw away a sword and turned to his father, his arms crossed.

"Well, excuse me for not going after Weapon seeds!"

Duran sighed and shook his head.

"Forgive me, father. I just want to serve the Emperor the best I can!"

Darkshine nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when a messenger came rushing in and whispered something in his ear.

"What? Ah, yes, good… Oh, she's here already? Good. Yes, I see. Thank you."

The messenger saluted and left.

"What is it, father?"

"Good news from our battle in Pedan. Now I have some, er, paperwork to take care of."

"Anyhting I can do to help?"

"In fact…"

Loki took out a small sack from his belt and threw it to Duran.

"Here. Tell me if you'll get a Death Bringer."

Loki left and Duran looked at the sack's content.

"Seeds?"

"Gah, where… Who…"

"Morning!"

Kevin held his head in pain at the loud announcement.

"Not loud, please… Huh, Carlie?"

Kevin's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde girl.

"Yep, that's me! What's mister doing here?"

Carlie said and sat next to Kevin, her blue eyes looking him over. Kevin blushed. He wasn't used to attention.

"Anymore boo boos?"

Kevin shook his head and tried to stand up, only to fall back down and nod.

"Ouchies."

Kevin's pain diminished considerably as warm light covered him. He felt most of his injuries cute and his strength returning.

"Wha…"

"Heal Light."  
Carlie said with a wink.

"Comes in handy."

Kevin looked around him. Pedan was in ruin, but people seemed to be alive. There didn't seem to be any casualties, other than dragon soldiers captives. They seemed to have been holding back. But why?

'Darn. Hard hits on head. Poor things.'

Then it hit him.

"Carlie! You see Angela?!"

"Angela?"

"This tall… Pur, purple hair. Greenish eyes…"

Carlie pouted noticeably.

"Why Angela? Angela not good. Angela mean."

"Carlie! Yes or no!"

Carlie was taken a back by his tone, and nodded her head. Kevin grabbed her shoulders and shook quite roughly. She had somehow managed to bonk him with her flail and he let go of her.

"Ouch. Sorry."

They both said together and laughed. But Kevin soon regained his serious manner.

"Yes or no?"

Carlie nodded sadly.

"Nice Angie. Saved me."

Then she jumped up and looked upset. 

"But mean soldiers take her! Say, is she not come, they hurt you!"

Kevin wished he'd have known some curses. Instead, he settled for a growl.

"And no know where."

"Carlie helps! What's mister's name?"

"Huh? Oh, gah, Kevin."

Carlie smiled warmly and Kevin blushed again. Even after all those months together, Angela had only recently began smiling at him like that. But that's when Duran started glaring at him. So he wasn't used to kindness, to say the least.

So when Carlie shook his hand and then hugged his leg, it was awkward. Really awkward.

"Carlie be Carlie. You know that. Tee hee. So we go look!"

"How?"

"Carlie find this, after Angie gone."

"Gah, wi, Wind Drum!"

Kevin took the object and looked at it from several directions. Carlie began jumping up and down.

"Is it ok huh huh is it?"

"Gah, calm down! Seems ok…"

 With a spin of the drum, Flammie's familiar cry was heard. Kevin grabbed Carlie and jumped on Flammie's back. The dragon looked back and voiced her concern. First Duran went missing. And now Kevin boarded her with a young girl? What gives?

She gave a chirp that sounded somewhat teasing, and Kevin's blush deepened. Darn, he wasn't used to blushing at all, least of all this much.

"What's wrong, Kev?"

Kev. That's how Angela called him… He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He'd find her. Find her, Duran, that God Beast, save the world, and then avenge Karl. Sure, sounded good on paper…

"Nothing. Flammie, where Angie want go?"

Flammie seemed to think about it, then changed direction rather suddenly, causing Carlie to almost fall off. She held on to Kevin for dear life.

"Carlie! Too dangerous, return to Wendel…"

"No!"

The half beastman was amazed at the half elf's confidence and determination. Or just her stubbornness. 

"Heath kidnapped by mean person! I couldn't help Heath…"

Tears began to form in her eyes as bitterness arose. She then shook them away and looked at Kevin, her eyes shining.

"But Carlie can and will help Kevin! Help find friends! And then, maybe… You help Carlie help her Heath?"

Kevin smiled warmly and held on the Flammie.

"Hold on. Long ride."

Flammie chirped again and flew as fast as she could northwest.

"Get in here!"

The guard threw her into the cell and locked the door. Angela held onto the little bars and kicked the door several times.

"Let me out! You wouldn't have been so confident if I could've taken this horrid necklace! It doesn't even fit my clothes!"

She heard the guards chuckle as they left and she was left alone.

'Now what?'

Angela examined the little room she was in. A bed, what appeared to be a toilet, and a little window, hardly larger than the one at the door.

"Good thing they care about their captives' health."

"Well, excuse me, princess, but we're not used to host royalty!"

Angela's teeth gritted as though automatically. She didn't even need to turn around to recognize the voice.

"What do you want, Koren?"

"What, no welcoming hug to an old friend?"

a Chuckle.

"FRIEND?! After what you've done to Altena and my mother?!"

Nasty laughter.

"Oh, please! If it wasn't for me, you'd never have achieved anything! Now, thanks to me, look at you! You're a Grand Divina! Mistress of the elements! Able to cast several spells at a time! And look at WHERE you are!"

Bitter, sarcastic laughter.

"In a prison cell somewhere in Dragon's Hole. And that's what this place is. A hole."

"You won't be saying that for much longer now…"

"KOREN!"

Angela's eyes widened at the voice and she hurried to the bars at the door.

"Tell me it's not him."

She hissed through clenched teeth. Koren smirked and looked at her like a tiger looking at it's pray. 

"But it is."

"KOREN! STOP TOYING WITH THE PRISONERS AND GET OVER HERE! THE EMPEROR IS CALLING A MEETING!"

Angela's eyes widened again. Did Duran just call that old geezer with the dragon helmet… EMPEROR?!

"Duran! It's me! It's Angela!"

Koren quickly closed the hatch, leaving Angela to kick and hit the door in almost complete darkness.

"You male slut! Let me out!"

"Funny…"

The hatch opened again.

"That's exactly what Duran said before he turned."

The hatch closed again and Angela felt completely exhausted. Duran had turned. He really turned. Looking at the stars, Angela prayed to the goddess that Kevin was all right and that he'll find her. Them. Find them. But, how?

A/N: o.o ok. R&R. darn, can't believe I put so much Kevin/Carlie in here x.x someone shoot me. No wait, don't. I have this fic to finish :P


	5. 5! 5! 5!

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: Um, ok. So far I've pretty much had a clear idea about what I wanted to do with this fic. This is where I'm starting to improvise. Don't get me wrong, I know where I'm going at. I just don't have a map.

Touches of Evil

How long has she been there? Days, weeks, months? It felt like years. But it couldn't have been that long. She knew it. It just felt much longer. Why were they keeping her there? Were they expecting her to break? To turn, like _him_?

'No way, you jerks! I won't break!'

She began humming a tone to pass the time. Not much else to do in that closed cell. Maybe… Maybe they were hoping that she'd go out of her mind? That was a possibility.

The door behind her screeched and opened to reveal Koren with several armed guards.

"His Excellency, the Dragon Emperor will see you now."

That can't be good.

"Carlie, behind you!"

"Got it! HOLY BALL!"

The huge bug fell to the ground before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kevin let out a sigh of relief while Carlie jumped up and down.

"I got it, I got it! Did you see it?!"

Kevin nodded tiredly and looked at the sky. Finally, the sun was setting and then making their way into Dragon's Hole would be so much easier. But they'd have to keep awake if they wanted to fight.

"Carlie, rest some?"

Carlie stopped jumping and tilted her head, thinking.

"Hm, but… if we go now, wouldn't we have to fight monsters again?"

"No go. Stay. Rest… rest here."

Carlie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Here? Not safe! What if monsters get here?"

"Then block with rocks, and more when awake."

Kevin motioned towards several relatively large rocks that were moveable.

"Hm… But what if we're spotted?! Those mean soldiers are smarter than monsters. What if we're caught?!"

Kevin smirked.

"Count on it."

With a final giggle from Carlie, the rocks were moved to their right place, and the two tired warriors laid down to sleep.

"Kev?"

"Carlie?"

"Do you really think we'll find 'em?"

"I know it. Go sleep now."

"K. Sleep tight, Kev."

"Sir, what shall we do?"

a dragon soldier asked superior from their viewing point on one of the cliffs of the Glass desert.

"What do you think, soldier? They're enemies of the Emperor and must be put under… protective supervision."

"But, sir, what if… what if they wake up?!"

"That's what we have Mycoind eyes for! Now move it!"

Duran sighed and threw aside yet another misfit blade. Him turning to the Dragon Emperor's side has somehow affected his class, and so, he needed a new weapon. A Duelist's weapon. Yet none of the seeds gave birth to a Death Bringer.

"Boring. Last seed… Grow, seed, grow!"

Not really having any reason not to be somewhat childish, Duran wrinkled his nose in annoyance as the sword began materializing. But then his attention was diverted towards something else.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THIS COCKEY IF I HAD MY MAGIC, KOREN!"

Koren? What was that brat up to now? And, that voice… could it be? Duran missed the Death Bringer falling to the floor as he looked outside the door of his room at the group of soldiers leading a prisoner.

"Koren! Hold it!"

The group stopped for a moment, but continued on to their destination. Koren was left behind.

"Yes, Duran?"

The two young men glared at each other with such intense fire, as though they had been enemies since forever. The competitive side of Duran, a side which got stronger when he turned, still demanded revenge on the person who humiliated him. After all, that's why he left Forcena in the first place.

"What's going on here? Who were you carrying to the Emperor's throne room?"

"What's it to you?"

"What have you got to hide?"

Another long glare, which ended when Koren turned around, sending his cape behind him.

"I haven't time for this. Why don't you go and make yourself useful? I heard the scouts caught some more fools wandering the desert."

Duran glared at the red cape until it disappeared down the dark corridor. He looked again into his room and smirked, picking up the Death Bringer.

'Come on, wolf boy, let's see who's the better man now.'

He put the sword away and made his way to the prison area. Mostly there were monsters who were stupid enough not to run when the scouts showed up. But from one cell came something else. Was whoever inside trying to slam the bars?

~CLING!~

Apparently so. But none of the monsters tried that more than once…

~CLING!~

So who… Ah. Of course

Duran was only slightly surprised to find Kevin recover, and getting ready for another try at breaking the bars. Both young warriors looked at each other for a moment, and it almost seemed like a friendly gaze. 

Kevin smiled at first. 

"Duran! You come help! That's great! Look, they caught Angie, and…"

Kevin stopped in mid sentence and looked at Duran. He couldn't see his smirk, rather than feel it. Duran, Angela and him traveled for months now and Duran just felt… different.

"You're not here to help."

"My, we ARE getting smarter, aren't we?!"

By his stance, Duran figured that Kevin was going to try and charge at him. If it wasn't for something rather small moving in the background.

"Ouch… hey, when did sand become hard and black?"

Duran recognized that annoying voice. He remembered meeting her in the cave of waterfalls.

"The priest's granddaughter…"

Duran's worry ended as his eyes flashed in a shade that reminded more black than brown. Then the smirk came back

"We could use her. Wendel is a nice source of magic. It should be removed."

"Kev?"

Carlie brushed her hand against her eyes, trying to remove the Mycoind's eyes affect.

"Kev. What a cute _pet _name."

The way Duran emphasized the 'pet' made Kevin's blood boil. He found that the best way to show Duran how he felt was to bare his fangs. Like he did in Pedan.

"Just like in Pedan, eh? But this time, Angela isn't here to stop me from hurting you. _Kev__._"

Kevin watched as Duran opened the cell's doors and threw Kevin's armor and weapon to him. Carlie stared at the two while Kevin got equipped.

"Whatcha doing?! Kev?!"

The young beastman didn't answer. He simply got ready to fight a friend.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"As you wish."

The guards chuckled as they dropped Angela on the floor of the throne room and closed the door behind them. She heard a lock go off and stood up, dusting herself.

"Stupid people, if only I could get this accursed necklace off…"

She tried to remove it, yet all it got her was a sharp pain in her hand.

"Drats!"

She sighed and looked around. The room held all the elements her mother's throne room held. Although the throne room in Altena was lit with large windows. The torches seemed to help the darkness, if nothing else.

Then she saw it.

It.

"The Sword of Mana!"

Angela ran carelessly towards it, actually expecting to grab the sword's hilt when she reached her hand. But the illusion only faded, and before Angela could stop herself, she fell on the throne. Chains of darkness shot out of thin air and held her down.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Princess, such carelessness is not allowed! Not when dealing with the fabled Sword of Mana!"

The Emperor appeared in this air and smirked at Angela. He teleported next to her, and looked at her in a way Angela didn't want to understand. It made her sick.

"Such a beautiful thing…"

His hand brushed against Angela's cheek, and she had to fight the urge to puke. She almost failed.

"Perhaps choosing Koren as my… Helper was a mistake. Ah well. Nothing that can't be taken care of, now is it?"

The chains tightened around more areas of Angela's body and she noticed they were somewhat scaly. Like snakes.

"Now, my dear, ready to follow in your friend's footsteps?"

The loose ends of the darkness chains all met in her necklace and Angela gulped hard.

'Can't let him see how scared I am. Come on, girl, SMIRK!'

But the Dragon Emperor's smirk was wider, sicker, and realer.

"I hope you said goodbye to that wolf friend of yours. You won't be seeing him again. At least, not the way you were."

Angela looked into his eyes, and allowed a single tear to slide.

A/N: HA! THERE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! R&R! And I don't mean Kurai-Chan. I mean other people reading this fic!


	6. 6! help!

I WANT SEIKEN DENSETSU 3 TO BE MINE! But we don't always get what we want, right? 

A/N: ^_^ I'm back again! HA! 

Touches of Evil

The two young warriors looked at each other intently, their weapons ready. The young girl stood some distance behind the half beastman, looking back and forth between them. She was confused, to say the least.

"But, Carlie thought that Duran ish a friend…?"

Kevin looked at Duran and frowned.

"WAS, maybe. Now…"

The now Duelist smirked.

"You wish."

Duran held his sword a bit higher, showing his once friend that he wasn't joking. Kevin looked at him with reluctance, not willing to fight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Come on Kevin, we're not friends. Not anymore. FIGHT ME!"

Before Kevin even had the chance to assume a defensive position, a ball of light hit Duran in the chest, sending the swordsman a few good feet backwards. He hit the wall hard, and it collapsed.

Once the dust cleared, Kevin was quite relieved to see Duran stir, obviously still alive.

"Oopshy."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Carlie's hesitation.

"Carlie didn't mean to hit Duran that hard…"

With a somewhat relieved laughter, Kevin looked again at Duran and then at the exit from the prison area. His eyes narrowed and his face twisted in a frown. Carlie's blue eyes looked up at him, questioning.

"What'sh wrong?"

"Something… WRONG. In the air. You not feel?"

Carlie tilted her head and blinked.

"Nope. Can't shensh (sense) a thing."

"Gah, never mind. Co, Come on!"

Kevin ran up ahead while Carlie turned to look back at Duran.

"Carlie, come on!"

The cute girl from Wendel bit her lip and shook her head.

"Shorry. Yo Kev, wait up!"

"LET ME GO!!!"

The Dragon Emperor smirked as the young princess struggled against the dark chains against her skin.

"Why fight it princess? See how much good turning brought to your friends! First Koren was able to use magic, now Duran is reunited with his father… I wonder what turning will do for your other friend, Kevin, is it? Well, I'm sure he'll be able to walk straight. Who knows, maybe he'll finally get rid of that horrid speech problem…"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! AAAAAH!"

The princess gritted her teeth both from rage and pain.

"My, my! You sure are a feisty one. I'm sure that with you on my side, we'll be able to defeat Zable Fahr with little problem if any at all!"

"Za, Zable Fahr?"

"Why, the God Beast of Darkness! How else will I be able to have the full power of the sword?"

He ran his finger down her cheek and smirked.

"And then, I could enjoy watching you kill your mother for your new god."

"AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Kevin stopped dead in his tracks, causing Carlie to bump into him.

"What ish it?! A monshter?! Huh huh huh?!"

Her flail ready, Carlie looked around from the relative safety she found behind Kevin.

"No… Goddess, Angela! Where are you?!"

"Angie? ANGIE! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU… OOF!"

Right before they were spotted by the guards, Kevin put his hand against Carlie's mouth and carried her behind a wall.

"Did you hear that?"

"Sounded like a little girl."

"Came from there!"

Carlie began squirming in Kevin's arms, slightly panicking. Kevin just held his hand tighter against her mouth.

"Should we investigate?"

"Nah, I saw Duran going down there a while ago. He's probably… investigating the new prisoners."

The two guards walked away and Kevin let Carlie go.

"We should hit while not ready."

He said, not letting the two out of his sight.

"Carlie not like attacking from behind. Warn a little? Just a bit?"

Kevin looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Get tons of warning."

And the howl that meant him transforming was indeed all the warning anyone needed. Sadly, there were only two guards. Poor fellows.

"Oooh, what happened? Huh?"

Duran looked around him and cursed.

"Bastard. Using a little girl to protect himself. How brave. Well, come out come out wherever you are!"

The torches still not giving sufficient light, Duran held his hand against the wall and began walking through the halls.

'Someone has this evil-person-needs-darkness act taken far too seriously.'

And then came the scream.

'What the fu…'

He ran as fast as he could, the way to the throne room embedded in his memory as though after thousands of times he'd run it.

The scream sounded louder and louder with each step he took until he stopped in front of the huge double doors.

'What's going on in there?'

Duran could feel a great part of him resisting, since it was the Emperor's business and no one else's. But the small, stubborn part of him that was untouched by the turn pushed his hand to slightly open the door, just enough for him to take a peek inside. And his blood froze.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

Duran looked at the group of soldiers and glanced at the Emperor before shutting the door. If he noticed him, no matter how loyal he'd be, he was dead. Of course, spying on your leader wasn't exactly loyalty, now was it?

"Er, I just left, and…"

"Liar, the Emperor said not to disturb him!"

"Well then, that's just too bad. For you."

Being one of the Dragon Emperor's soldiers on that day wasn't the wisest career choice.

"SHTUPID GUARDS!"

Carlie complained as her flail found it's way towards another Dragon soldier. The place was crawling with them.

"Be quiet! You want more to come?!"

Kevin growled as he pressed his hand against Carlie's mouth.

"Shorry."

Kevin straightened up and stretched himself. Even with Carlie's healing abilities, the fight was beginning to be too much for the half Beastman. Even in nighttime.

"Worse than cockroaches in a picnic, eh?"

The two tired warriors sighed and looked at the new squad of Dragon soldiers. 

"This will never end, will it?"

From atop a balcony on the second floor Duran watched the two, his head throbbing. His good side wasn't completely destroyed by the Dragon Emperor, and now that side with the newer, meaner side were battling it out. The result? A major headache.

But then came another scream.

And strong as the evil side was, love works for both good and evil. Hearing someone he cared for scream in agony, he unsheathed his sword and looked for a target. Got one.

"Kevin, behind you!"

The little girl yelled as a Dragon soldier came behind Kevin, only to have his head kicked out of the way. Kevin's head did a quick 180 degrees, and looked at the Duelist.

"Don't look at me like this. Crazy as this might sound, Kevin, I'm on your side."

The two had to shout to get over the noises they made, pushing the soldiers back and to the floor.

"I, argh, I believe you."

"You do?"

"Sure. Gah, you… you feel a bit normal again. Duran, Carlie, duck!"

The two did as they were told as a wave of deadly shot out of Kevin's body while he was in mid air. He landed, to have the soldiers in bad shape.

"COULDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER?!"

The little girl began ranting, but none of the men present paid her much attention.

"Trust you. But, why change? What happened?"

All three's eyes widened as yet another scream shot from the throne room.

"Come on, I know the way!"

"Kev?"

True, Kevin said he believed Duran. But between that and following him, there was still a difference. But then the scream stopped violently. Wordlessly, the three ran through the corridors. Dead or wounded Dragon soldiers and some monsters decorated the walls. No doubt, Duran had been looking for them. But why?

"I couldn't take on the Emperor alone. I doubt we'll be able to do much damage now."

He said in a bitter tone.

"Have to try."

They came to a halt outside of the throne room and did their best to catch their breathes. Duran looked at Kevin and Carlie, the first having his claws ready to slice, the later chanting something and holding her flail high.

"Ok, Emperor! Time to face the music!"

The great doors screeched, yet none of the three were ready for what was inside.

A/N: believe me, you know more about what's coming next than me x.x;;; I hate writer's block.


	7. 7! lucky number!

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: I think I'm through this writer's block! ^_^ yey me! And to you who waited so long! And again… REVIEW! OR I'LL LET KEVIN AND EVIL DURAN AT YOU! :D

And another thing. I'm pretty sure my subconscious is playing tricks on me. I played the game with Angela, Kevin and Duran, and then played it with Carlie, Kevin and Duran. Now, Angela's kidnapped. Who comes in her place? X.x

Touches of Evil

"You're too late."

The Death Bringer came out of its resting place at Duran's side and automatically received a reddish glow to it. If it was flame sabered, it'd hurt him much, much more.

"Where are they, Koren?"

The Wizard of the Red Lotus smirked as he raised his arm in mock greeting.

"The master of the house and the mistress have left. I'm afraid they are unreachable at the moment."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"what I just said. Or are you too dumb to get it?"

"Really? Oh that's great. So I guess we'll just go on our way and CUT THE CRAP KOREN WHERE ARE THEY!"

The blond smirked.

"My, my, my. What horrid manners, Duran! Hardly what I'd expect from a servant of the Dragon Emperor. Or should I say, 'former servant'?"

"Say what you want, you creep. It won't do you any good."

"Where's Angela?!"

Kevin finally found his tongue, and took a step forward. He made sure his claws were in Koren's range of sight.

"Well, it IS most unfortunate that we couldn't go on helping you, Kevin. Although, that speech problem seems to have improved. Perhaps you'd be best, sticking to two word sentences."

The tug Kevin felt at his pants from Carlie's direction and the pleading look in her eyes were the only things that kept Kevin from leaping at the blond, probably getting the two of them hurt.

"I see he won't cooperate. Kevin, Carlie, what do you say? Shall we make him talk?"

"Gladly."

"Bring it on."

A sick smirk decorated Koren's face as the four got ready for battle.

"Where… Where are you taking me?"

The princess of Altena asked her captor, less than half conscious.

"Hush, my dear. Soon you won't have any concerns at all."

He smiled as the girl closed her eyes and seemed to have drifted into sleep. Around them the environment began taking shape. Snow began falling in delicate pieces, decorating the already Christmas decorated trees. The entrance to the Labyrinth of Ice Walls laid before them, the few monsters in the area fleeing.

"Well, I suppose the Mana Stone of water is no longer here. But you're to blame, are you not, my dear?"

He walked into the cave and placed Angela's still form where the Mana Stone used to be and her body began glowing in an eerie blue light. Undine could do nothing but to hide in the shadows and watch.

"One of Altena, one of Forcena. One of the Beast Kingdom, and now also of Diorre. Are there warriors from Navarre and Rolante as well?"

He mused as he casually inspected the large hall.

"Such a pleasant place. Perhaps I shall relocate my palace here, my dear?"

Stars began rising from the princess's body as power she didn't know of began erupting from her body.

"Ah, a soul is such a beautiful thing at the time it leaves the human body…"

"EXPLODE!"

Duran shielded his face as he was thrown against the wall, the spot where he stood a mere moment ago now a burning blaze.

"HOLY BALL!"

Carlie's aim was apparently true, as Koren fall backwards in pain. Kevin, not one to let go of an opportunity, slashed away, sending some pieces of bloody cloth to the floor.

"Nice. Real nice, did your mama taught you that?"

The remark awarded Koren with another attempted slash by the half blood, only this time Kevin was on the receiving end, Koren having prepared three Fireballs with the werewolf's name on them.

"HEAL LIGHT!"

The sacred light healed the burn marks almost the instant they were formed, and soon Kevin was back on his feet.

"You have more lives than a cat, boy!"

"Can we say the same for you?!"

Spinning around, Koren tried to block Duran's sword; And failed.

"Good to see… ung…  That you're as loyal… ouch… As the Emperor thought you to be!"

Now cornered by the three warriors, Koren looked around him at the now destroyed throne room.

"Oo, the Emperor isn't going to like this, Koren!"

Duran said, taunting the young wizard. To his surprise and growing feeling of doom, the blond smirked.

"Oh, he will, if he'll find your corpses in the ruins!"

There was a soft buzz as Koren began chanting, which increased in volume as the walls of the room began to shake.

"Did you really expect the top servant of the great Dragon Emperor to fall before weaklings such as yourselves?!"

"Carlie doesn't like this…"

The little girl held onto Kevin's pants, a worried and scared expression on her face.

"Me no either."

Duran aimed his sword at the wizard's throat.

"Make it stop."

Koren chanted a few seconds more, then looked up with his largest smirk yet. The word he said was nothing more than a whisper.

"Ancient."

Duran's eyes widened as he redrew his sword.

"You bastard…"

His two companions lost some of their courage and looked at the brunette with question and confusion.

"Run. Now, come on, run!"

But even before Duran's own feet followed the simple orders, the ceiling began shaking harder and harder with each passing second.

"Run where, traitor?!"

Another explosion accord right in front of the door, blocking the only way out of the doomed chamber.

"Great going, smartie! You stuck with us here too, ya know!"

Carlie said, trying to show the others in the room she wasn't scared. Her yelp and clinging again to Kevin's trousers killed that hope.

"What happening, Duran?!"

Kevin asked the painfully simple and horrible question.

"In several more seconds this room's gonna collapse…"

The last part of his sentence was lost to them as a medium sized meteor smashed through the ceiling, landing next to the throne.

"Too. Late."

Koren began laughing like a madman as more and more meteors began falling down, larger and larger in size.

"Move, get out of the way!"

Much easier said than done. Koren ran to a corner of the room where the meteors couldn't reach, and watched the three heroes with twisted amuzemant. The first few meteors were avoidable, yet now there were meteors where a moment ago the three humans could run to.

"CARLIE DON'T LIKE THIS!"

In her confusion and fear, Carlie sent Holy Balls at multiply directions, not really seeing what she was hitting. Some of them hit right, sending meteors away from the party, and some shattered larger meteors, making them easier to avoid. But others merely diverted the meteors at her friends, and if it was possible, making the meteors angry.

Still a bit dazed and somewhat exhausted after the spell, Carlie could just stare up at the huge chunk of rock that came down at her in top speeds.

"Carlie, get out of there!"

Duran shouted as he himself jumped right from under another meteor. He managed to see Kevin run towards Carlie, but looking at his friends' direction was a fatal mistake as he just barely jumped from the way or another meteor. But he didn't land right and fell down, his head hitting the rock. He fell between the huge chunks, unconscious.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Carlie whined from her spot in Kevin's arms as the young werewolf used all his beastial instincts to guide him and his young charge through the solid rain.

"Gah, Carlie! Shush!"

"ICE BLAST!"

The frozen water pieces threw the two straight at the path of a fallen meteor, burying them both.

Just as the final meteor landed, Koren's laughter was all the sound that rang through the destroyed throne room. Other than a high screeched cry from above. From the destroyed ceiling.

"Flammie?"

A/N: GOMEN FOR THE LONG WAIT! ;;;_;;; I just got my hands on Chrono Cross, and it kinda took a bit of the flame SD3 had. Now I'm replaying Chrono Trigger for a fic I started writing… but fear not! I shall finish this fic! Hopefully in two chapters or so… so stay tuned! Please?


	8. 8! almost there! I think

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: OMG! You people really like me *^_^* ahem.

Wingnut (and whoever it is that's in there with her o.o;;;):

Cliffhangers do the story! And they're also a good motivator for the writer herself to keep writing ^_^ both from the little part of me that wants to know what's next just like you, and… your constant death threats ^^;;;

Martkins the mad scientist:

*scratches the back of my head* I really don't see how Hawkeye could fit in here ._. but if I'll find a way, I'll try to squeeze him in. Carlie was easy, since Pedan's a major part of her quest, and all quests end up in Pedan sooner or later, so I had a connection ._. I'll do what I can.

Casey:

*huggles back* aw, I miss you too :\ but at least I know you're alive ^.^ how're you enjoying the fic so far? And exactly what couples were you referring to? O.o;;; I have too many. X.x;;; I sure hope you don't mean DeathJester/Heath x.x;;; gah. Although that WOULD be amusing XD

Weiila:

I'm writing. Are you? *glares*

ahem. ON WITH THE FIC!

Touches of Evil

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRP!"

The huge, majestic dragon landed carefully on the battered floor, clearing away some meteors with her mighty paws. She glanced at Koren, and then sent a stern glare at him when she noticed the red cape.

"Hm, their means of transport. You might prove useful to us. Come here, girl…"

With another angry chirp Flammie waved her wings several times, the strong wind forming throwing Koren against the wall as hard as his meteors hit Duran, Kevin and Carlie. The wind also moved a few rocks, enough for Flammie to see something that resembled a human arm. Being careful not to apply any pressure to any of the nearby rocks, Flammie gently pushed the rock away. It fell with a loud crash and another chirp, scared this time, escaped the feathered dragon's beak.

"Chirp chirp?"

She gently poked the still form with her beak until the young man began moving.

"CHIRP!"

"@$**%(#, FLAMMIE! NOT SO LOUD!"

Flammie chirped happily, but quietly, this time. Duran rubbed the aching spot at the back of his head and looked around. Once his eyes came into focus, reality hit him harder than any of Koren's meteors.

"Kevin, Carlie… ARGH! DARN IT!"

He held his back and leaned against Flammie's beak as he found out that he was more wounded than thought at first.

"Damn."

Blood covered his lower torso as he noticed a rather nasty wound at his side. But other than that, fortunately, Duran had suffered little more than mere cuts and bruises.

"Chirp?"

She looked at him worriedly, her eyes asking so many questions at once Duran felt his head spinning even faster.

"I'm ok, Flammie. For now. We need to find Kevin and Carlie. Over… Over there, I think."

He found himself a spot against the wall to lean against as he looked through his backpack for some bandages, and a Honey Drink. 

Duran relaxed a bit as the pain diminished and watched as Flammie moved the meteors away from where their friends supposedly were with extreme care and caution. Once the Honey Drink worked and the bleeding stopped, Duran extracted his sword. With great relief he noticed the sword was no longer a Death Bringer, but a Sword Master's Ragnarok. His smile then deepened as he aimed his sword at Koren's throat.

"Wake up."

The blond opened his eyes and surprised a yelp of fear. Then he forced a smile on his lips. A smirk.

"Good morning. And how are your friends today? My, you don't seem in such a good shape. What's the matter? Ran with that sword of yours and fell down?"

"Get up."

Koren obeyed, much reluctantly, and looked at Flammie.

"My, you need a girl to help you!"

"She's a huge winged dragon. Why wouldn't I want her help?"

Koren shrugged and the two watched on as Flammie chirped excitedly and motioned them over with her fluffy paw.

"You go first."

The sword moved from Koren's neck to his back and the blond heard the brunette hiss.

"You hurt her, any of my friends are beyond help? I'll avenge them without blinking."

The sight wasn't a pretty one, but far better than Duran had feared. Sure, Kevin and Carlie were wounded far worse than he was. But at least they were breathing. Or so it seemed. Soft weeping sounds were heard.

"Carlie?"

Leaving Koren under Flammie's 'protective care', Duran took in a deep breath, and freed Carlie from underneath Kevin's still form. He fought off the urge to gag. Carlie was bloody, but not of her own blood.

"He… He tried to save Carlie, when…"

Duran swore silently. If there ever was a time he wished he'd have gone Light, it was now. Carlie was in no condition to cast Heal Light.

"Are you happy now?"

The swordsman asked the wizard with so much bitterness, rage and hatred that Koren was stunned.

"ARE YOU?!"

All who Koren killed so far were a few soldiers from Forcena. His enemies, people he had never seen before and won't see again. But seeing the half werewolf lay on the floor, blood covering his upper torso, he looked down, somewhat ashamed of himself.

This wasn't the way the son of the Beast King was to die. Not in the wreckages of a once Throne room of his enemy. Not by the hands of a coward who soul a piece of his soul for the miserable ability to cast magic, something that surely would've came in time. Hey, Angela managed.

Koren shook his head.

"Stand back."

"Huh? What're you doing?!"

Before Duran managed even to blink, light shone over the three wounded heroes, making their wounds somewhat better.

"Sorry, that's the best I could do."

The Bishop gave him a thankful smile while Duran unseathed his sword. The least he could do now was to try and not be hostile.

"He'll get worse again pretty soon. Altena's the closest, we should fly him there."

Koren approached the Death Hand and looked at Duran.

"Well? I can't carry him on my own."

Together, the two man brought the bloody werewolf to Flammie's back, Carlie now on constant attempts to cast Heal Light. However, neither her nor Koren were now in any shape to do so.

With several flaps of her wings, Flammie took to the air, leaving the destroyed hall behind them.

"How long before we'll get there?"

"Several minutes tops."

"I just hope we won't be too late."

Duran looked at Koren with mixed emotions.

"Why are you doing this?"

Koren looked at his hands, and Duran noticed a dying flame in them. The flame soon died off completely. The wizard then looked into the swordsman's eyes.

"Because, I guess… maybe I got my soul back."

The blond turned away, looking at the labyrinth of ice walls bellow. A radiant blue glow surrounded the area.

'Oh, Angela…'

A/N: X_X too…. Many… fics… at… once!!!


	9. Moonlight Randezvous

I don't own SD3.

A/N: I'm back! O.o need a break once in a while. Good news, all! I know how to finish this fic! ^_^ bad news: I ain't telling! :D

Another thing. Weiila: you gave me the fluff bug x_x not much plot, more… pointless chats.

And someone's visiting! ^_^ guess who it is! If not… it says so at the end of the chapter .

And omg! I actually gave this chappie a name!

Touches of Evil

Moonlight Rendezvous. 

"Is there a doctor in this town?!"

Koren demanded from the innkeeper, startling the poor old man almost to the point of a heart attack.

"Please, this is urgent!"

The man looked at the blond wizard, now messy with blood and dust. He looked behind him to see Duran carry Kevin inside and felt like gagging at the sight of Kevin's chest. Nodding, he pointed at one of the houses.

"Thank you. Get him on a bed, I'll get the doctor!"

Carlie helped Duran put Kevin on the bed and then ran to get some water, towels and bandages.

"Hold on, Kevin. Just… hold on…"

The little Bishop was on the verge of a mental breakdown as she ran around the room, making sure no window was open too much, no light was on too strong…

Duran sat on the other bed, watching as the werewolf fought to breath.

The door opened after what seemed like a small eternity and Koren walked back in. Alone.

"The doctor's visiting the queen, and I doubt anyone'll let me in at the moment."

A groan was heard from the back of the room and all three turned to their wounded friend. Carlie rushed to him and brought her ear closer to his mouth. She nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Carlie?"

She practically jumped into one of the bags and roamed through it. Her head soon popped up again and she hurried back to Kevin, several trinkets clinging together in her hands. Duran recognized the items and slapped his forehead.

"Of course!"

And he ran to his own bag. Koren was utterly clueless.

"What're those things?"

Light from Kevin's bed caught Koren's attention, as Carlie sprayed holy water on her fallen comrade. Turning back to Duran, Koren was lucky enough to avoid a Forbidden Book heading straight for his face, followed by other books, heart shaped items, and colored amulets. Soon Duran held his hand high in a victory pose, several silver amulets in it.

"What're those?"

"Lord's proof. And Carlie's using Holy Water vials."

Looking back from the brunette, the wizard was quite relieved to see Kevin sitting up. He was bloody, but the blood was mainly dried. He was ok.

"What happened?"

"Class change items. Work for more than just class change!"

Carlie said with a smile as she hugged the Beast King's son.

"Each class change item has its own ability."

Koren looked back to Duran as the swordsman explained.

"Each item, when used, creates an effect equal to a special ability the class teaches. For example, the Lord's Proof casts Heal Light, while the… Duelist's… proof, casts Dark Saber."

Koren studied Duran. He wasn't surprised to see that the warrior's armor had changed back into that of a Sword Master's. Same as with his sword.

"So, you have extras, I see."

"We learned those things have uses, so we just gathered 'em."

"Same here!"

Carlie said, not wanting to be left out. "Less talk, more walk."

Kevin said and stood up, back in fighting spirits.

"Gotta find Angie."

All looked at Koren. He looked at his feet.

"There's no way we could take on the Dragon Emperor on like this. We need to rest and stock on equipment."

The silence told Koren that his new comrades were too tired to argue.

"You guys rest, I'll talk to the locals, see what I can come up with."

Just before the door closed, Duran decided to voice his opinion.

"Koren!"

"Yeah?"

"… thanks for your help."

The blond shook his head gravely.

"It was my fault you and Angela were dragged into this. It's my responsibility to help."

The door closed, and neither males were ready for the fit of giggles coming from the female's direction.

"What?!"

"He… *giggle* he likes your Angie!"

Both blushed, without knowing for sure whom Carlie meant when she said 'your Angie'. Before too long, though, Kevin called out.

"Me shower first!"

"Hey, not fair!"

"*squeal*"

Emerald eyes fluttered open. She was stiff, tired. Cold. Why was it so cold? Where was she? And dark, of so dark!

"Good morning, my dear. Tell me, how does it fell?"

She felt his hand touch her cheek. Warmth, her body screamed. Good warmth… No! Her mind yelled back. BAD WARMTH! Bad person, stay away!

"How does it fell to be without a soul?"

She wanted to scream. Yet she found she didn't care. She was too cold.

"He, here you go, si, sir!"

Koren paid the shop clerk and heard the man collapse once he left the store. He wasn't welcomed. Although being feared had its advantages.

"Are you Koren?"

He looked around him, not finding the source of the voice.

"I'll take it as a yes."

Koren jumped back a bit when a shadow seemed to appear in front of him. He relaxed slightly, seeing that the figure was human at shape.

'Then again, the Dragon Emperor seems human…'

The stranger as though created a dagger out of thin air and held the knife by the blade. Warm, red blood drops fell on pure white snow. Koren gasped.

"I'm human. Can we talk?"

"Who are you?"

"Someone who owes your friends. Dearly."

"I needed that."

"we all did."

Kevin and Duran whispered once they were bathed and fed. Carlie was sucking her thumb in her bed, mumbeling something about Heath and too much Valentine's chocolates.

"Duran… we… need to talk."

"What about?"

The blond bit his lip.

"Angie."

Duran nodded.

"What about her?"

"Who… you know… once we get her back…"

**_Once _**_we get her back. _Where was the werewolf getting all that confidence? Was he really so sure, or… was he just too scared to think anything else?

"Kevin, let's concentrate on getting her back first. Then we'll cross that bridge. Ok?"

The Sword Master turned to sleep, but apperantly the Death Hand was too troubled to let go.

"I… love her, Duran."

If Duran was still evil, he'd have impaled Kevin with his bear hands. The idea was nice even now that he was back on the 'good' side. But he knew that no matter what, he simply couldn't stand… seeing Angela cry. And he knew she would.

He sat up and the two locked eyes.

"I love her too. Annoying, and bratty, and hot tempered as she may be. I love her too."

"So, who gets her?"

Duran knew Kevin didn't mean disrespect. Perhaps that was the way it worked in the Beast Kingdom, the males decided who gets the females. Maybe.

"The answer to that is simple, Kevin. The one who gets her…"

Deep breathes. Don't lose it.

"…Is the one Angela wants to have her."

Both were silent again for a few minutes.

"Duran, if she wants you, then… know, we still friends."

Duran's eyes widened slightly. How he felt horrible! Just because Angela was flirting a bit with Kevin, just because he didn't pay her enough attention, he was willing to join forces with the one thing he hated the most. And here was his so called opponent in love, telling him that no matter what, he still wanted to be friends.

"Kevin… If Angela chooses you, I'll still be your friend. On one condition."

Kevin seemed to hold his breath, ready to accept whatever Duran would say.

"If she chooses you, then… Make her happy. Make sure she's happy or the Goddess herself won't stop me from hurting you."

"Same here."

The two shook hands, not knowing what else to do.

"Hm, no, Angie. Don't eat that! Heath give chocolates to Carlie!"

The boys stared at the girl, Duran shaking his head.

"Angela's a flirt even in Carlie's dream!"

"And they hardly know each other!"

Both boys laughed, sealing their promise of friendship.

'Angie, I'll find you. And that wolf boy had better make you happy!'

Koren was ready to run away when the stranger leaned against the tree he jumped from and looked at the moon.

"Owe them?! What do you mean?!"

"They helped me a while back. Figured I could pay 'em back some."

"Where are you from?"

In the silver light of the moon, Koren could see that the stranger was smiling.

"I just finished a week's visit to Rolante. The reconstruction's going along nicely. Too bad about the prince, though."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Those Navarre ninjas… poor fellows."

The stranger tensed, yet returned to his somewhat carefree pose once Koren showed his sympathy.

"So, why're you approaching me? I'm no good… to anyone…"

"Because they need their rest. You seem quite awake, given the time of night."

"I have to. Like you said, they need their rest."

Koren examined his companion. He wore dark clothes. Really dark, he hardly saw him, even the parts that were illuminated by the moon. His eyes were covered by a blood red mask and his blue hair waved loosely in the night's breeze.

"So again. What's to you and me?"

"I need you to deliver a message."

"Is it good or bad?"

"I have information. Whether it's good or not, isn't for me to decide."

"Information… About…?"

"I've heard rumors you're looking for a purple haired princess, a native to this area. Rings any bells?"

The sack fell to the floor and Koren could feel his excitement rising.

"Angela! Where is she? Please tell me, I'll pay any price!"

The man laughed.

"If I needed your money, I'd have stolen it by now. Without giving it back, that is."

Koren's money pouch was thrown at him and the stranger shrugged.

"Force of habit, I guess. And like I said, I have a debt to pay."

"Where is she?"

"I saw a blue light from the labyrinth of ice walls."

"I did too. So?"

The monsters stay away from it. A while after you guys got here, however, the light faded. The monsters still stay away."

"And I don't suppose you were dumb enough to go in?"

A laughter.

"But I did. Good news: She's there. Bad news…"

"So is the Dragon Emperor."

Koren said, looking at his feet again.

"That old guy was THE Dragon Emperor?! Get out of here!"

"Fine. You gave me the message. What else do you want from me?"

"Several things. Here."

Koren almost fell as the stranger threw a sack full of things at him.

'How can someone so thin be so strong?!'

"It has poto oils, mama poto oils, claws, coins, scales, you name it, it's there."

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Don't do it, Koren."

"Pardon?"

The wizard was obviously confused. The man stepped out of the tree's shade and took off his mask. His olive eyes shined in the moonlight, showing much sadness and pain.

"I know that you think you're worthless. Useless. That you're weak. Don't run away from this, Koren. They need you. Angela needs you."

There was silence as Koren thought over the somewhat harsh words.

"Thank you."

He finally said.

"Don't mention it. And don't worry. I'll be back."

Koren finally found the courage to approach the man and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll need to know who to credit all of this. Who to thank."

A small smile graced the ninja's face.

"I'm Hawk. Nice to meet you."

And then he disappeared into the night.

A/N: YES! I did it! I got Hawk in here! ^_^ R&R!


	10. 10!

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: here we are again ^_^ estimate: two more chapters o.o and a semi sister fic . you'll see.

Touches of Evil

The birds chirped as the sun greeted the land. Four young people opened their eyes, fully aware of what awaits them.

"I still say should've went at night."

"Kevin, even with the holy water, you needed time to fully recover. Besides, night brings other monsters. Somewhat stronger monsters.  
"I don't see why you're all downing the night like that. The night has tons of shadows. I love the night."

All four turned to the new voice in the window. Carlie hid behind Kevin. Koren raised an eyebrow. Kevin and Duran smiled.

"Well, I must say, I saw you more as a Wanderer, Hawk."

The ninja half jumped from the window and stood in the center of the room.

"I'd like to be that too, Duran. But… reality has other plans for us. I figured being a Night blade was the best at that time. Besides, I was kind of supposed to become this by training. Flame Kahn always said I had too much talent to be just a Ninja Master…"

Hawk said, a bit apologetically. Carlie approached him and offered him her hand.

"Carlie."

Hawk smiled and kneeled to be at Carlie's height. He held her child-like hand and kissed it.

"Hawkeye, but you can call me Hawk."

"Wanna know the truth?"

"Which is?"

Glancing around to see none were too close, Carlie leaned to Hawk's ear.

"My real name's Charlotte."

"That's a beautiful name. But right now, we have to find a beautiful woman."

By now Duran and Kevin had their gear on.

"Looks better than the Duelist outfit, Duran."

The Sword Master raised an eyebrow.

"You're been following us?"

A shrug.

"I got bored back home. Besides, Lise needed help…"

"How is princess?"

"She's quite all right… We… parted a while back."

Hawk's face showed less emotion than his mask.

"Well, you're here now. We could use all the help we can get. Thanks for the equipment, too."

Carlie ran to fetch her own stuff while everyone else were already ready.

"Look, I can only help you so much. I'll help you get there, but I won't be able to fight the Dragon Emperor. I owe you not only my life, but my friends' and Jessica's as well. That's exactly why…"

"We understand."

Duran said with a wave of his hand.

"We all have things to go back to. But we have to fight for them. Let's not forget we still have Zable Fahr to find and deal with… We'd hate to see that pretty girl cry her eyes out over you."

"Ready!"

Carlie beamed at Hawk, and it seemed that for a moment, they'd find Angela waiting for them, drinking tea.

"Let's go then!"

"My dear, your soul is spotless! How I wait for your friends to get here!"

The Dragon Emperor looked down at Angela, several books of ancient Dragon spells floating around him.

"My, if I was a wraith, I'd have feasted on your soul!"

"So… you… didn't… over… Koren's?"

He looked at her with pleased surprise.

"My, you still talk? Think for yourself?! Outstanding! Ah, my bad. Your soul began returning to your body. Let's take care of that, shall we?"

Kevin's ears twitched and a frown embraced his face.

"What's the matter, Kev?"

"Angela… she's… in pain…"

Everyone's faces darkened at this. The wind blew, as though trying to push them back to the city, away from the danger. Flammie glided overhead, watching the now five adventurers

"Well, let's get going!"

Sword drawn, Duran sprinted forward.

"Is he always like that?"

The ninja was answered by a sigh from Kevin and Carlie. Soon, the group ran together, Koren trying to keep up.

"If you can't keep up, try floating!"

"But if I can't use magic?! Or if I can, but its limited?! I don't have my powers anymore!"

The conversation ended with Koren tripping and falling into the snow. The group stopped and gathered around him.

"See? I'm useless. Leave without me."

Kevin brought him up somewhat roughly.

"You got Angie into this…"

"You'll help us get her out of it."

"Please, Koren, sir…"

Blue eyes met blue as the wizard watched the half elf.

"Help us save Angie. Pretty please… if you do, you could always come by for milk and cookies!"

Koren's eyes watered. He remembered a time after a magic lesson gone wrong, that a certain purple haired girl smiled at him, and invited him for milk and cookies to make him feel better. 

He stood up, the wind blowing his cape dramatically.

"Please forgive me."

"Don't worry. We're all stressed about this."

"We waste time. Go now. I'll lead."

Everyone agreed that the one with the best senses should lead. Duran and Carlie had Koren between them while Hawk watched the rear.

"Haw far more?"

Hawk asked. Being from the desert, he was far more sensitive to the bitter front.

"Pretty far. We're not even close to the first silver statue!"

"FIRST?! How many statues are there?!"

"Two."

Hawk began to sigh in relief.

"Before we're going in."

Hawk pouted at Koren who looked back, mainly trying to cheer the blond up. It seemed to work a bit.

"Hold it."

Kevin stopped and motioned for everyone to be quiet. Two Wizards and three Petit Tiamats were chasing each other.

"Are they playing together?"

The naïve question was answered with a big, fat 'no' as one of the Tiamats charged at a Wizard while the other Wizard cast Fireball at the other two Tiamats.

"Why're they fighting each other?!"

"Another thing that happened since that blue light got here. Monsters attacking each other. Even more peaceful ones, like the Wizards."

Hawk said, filling the others in on what happened for about a week or so before they got there.

"We'll wait until they finish each other off."

Duran proposed, not eager to waste energy. They had a big fight ahead of them.

"No."

Kevin said with great confidence that made no one dare him.

"We wait, Angela hurts more. We go. Now."

With that he lunged forward, his Skull Dissect putting the monsters out of their misery.

"Kevin…"

"Come on. Long way ahead."

Wordlessly, the group continued on.

"Finally! The Golden statue!"

It was noon when the five warriors collapsed next to the holy artifact. Carlie sat down next to Koren and kindly offered him some Honey.

"No thank you, I'm ok."

Even though he wasn't. Koren was very reluctant to use magic at all, and so, had no means of protection whatsoever. Carlie sighed and cast a Heal Light. Koren couldn't do anything against that.

"How long is it now?"

The Night blade asked through clenched teeth, hugging himself in a desperate attempt to maintain his body heat.

"That cave over there."

Kevin said before drinking some of the water they had with them.

"That close, huh?!"

"And twice as frozen."

"That's reassuring."

Carlie was the only one to notice Hawk's attempts at humor; the other three were deep in thought.

"Let's go."

Duran finally said and began walking at the direction of the cave. Koren and Carlie began to follow, yet Hawk and Kevin seemed to be preoccupied.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone else's here, too."

"Smells familiar…"

All now looked around them, looking for what might've made the Ninja and werewolf be on edge. 

"Feels like being watched…"

Being nearest to Koren, Carlie found refuge in his cape. Duran's sword was out in a flash.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Hawk was the only one to notice the danger.

"Duran, behind you!"

Turning around quickly enough yet far too slowly, Duran found his own Ragnarok less than an inch away from his neck, another sword pressing against it. The armor of the other sword's wielder was unmistakable. 

"Good to see you again, Duran."

"Wish I could say the same, Darkshine! Now git!"

With all the strength he could master, Duran pushed his father away and took a fighting stance; Kevin and Hawk were soon at his side.

"I see you've made some new friends. Father is proud."

Hawk raised an eyebrow at Duran's direction. The swordsman grunted.

"He's not my father. Just a figment of who he once was, controlled, manipulated, stained by the Dragon Emperor. He's not my father. He's not even my friend. SALAMANDO!"

Flames engulfed the heroes, resulting in their weapons being warm to the touch and glowing like ember, even through the frosty winds.

"You cannot defeat me, Duran. I know every move you know."

Duran's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't count on it."

"Loki, don't do it."

All's attention was brought to Koren. The Darkshine Knight laughed.

"I will not be lectured by a traitor!"

"Traitor? Well, I'm not the one about to fight my own son, now am I?"

Kevin and Hawk both smiled weakly. Duran's face was unreadable.

"Enough!"

Koren ducked the blow and Duran blocked the ones that followed. Of course, he missed a few.

"Duran! Hold on!"

"Never mind me, go save Angela!"

The dark knight hit the caves wall with great strength, and an icey wall sealed off the entrance. Koren looked ashamed.

"My own magic…"

"You want the princess? You have to go through me."

"Fine!"

Clangs were heard as swords and claws hit each other. Carlie cast Heal Light repeatidly, as the knight proved to be not just talk.

"Let's see how big he is when he can't fight! Undine! Lend this star you might!"

The shurikan that appeared in Hawk's hand froze as the Night Blade sent it flying.

"In coming!"

The star hit the knight in the chest and his movements seemed frozen.

"Hawk! His armor! Call Jinn!"

Koren was amazed. Duran was fighting his own father! Why was heacting like that?

"Jinn! Send his might flying with your wind!"

The Jitsu technique seemed to work as each blow Kevin or Duran laid seemed to hurt more.

"you'll regret this, boy!"

The knight dug through the snow with his sword, and burning waves of lava seemed to swallow the three fighters. Carlie was soon to call Wisp's aid once more.

"Duran, please… I promise you a quick end if you surrender."

"Yeah… And I bet mom'd love that, wouldn't she?"

The Broad sword stopped mere inches before making contact with the snow again.

"That's right, dad. Mom is looking, didn't you know? She's watching. I bet she'll be thrilled to see you kill your own son swiftly. How considerate of you."

Carlie blinked, yet to the others Duran's plan was somewhat clearer, as they took positions on different sides of the knight.

"Duran, I…"

"Kill me, dad. Come on. Right through the heart."

The knight was frozen with shock. That's when everyone else defrosted.

"NOW!"

Casting whatever Ninjitsu skills he had left, Hawk then sent almost any shurikan he had on him. Kevin charged from behind, the force of his blows more than enough in order to pierce the knight's weakened armor. Koren used several of the magic coins Hawk brought the former night. 

Soon the knight fell down, defeated, and somewhat humiliated by the swift victory. (sue me, I don't do fighting scenes that well .)

Duran stood next to him, his eyes a mixture of too many emotions.

"Duran, kill me. I beg you… Free me…"

"I'll tell king Richard you died honorably. And I'll tell Wendy that… you're finally… with mom…"

"Thank you."

With a quick, precise blow, the Darkshine Knight's armor fell to the ground, now empty. All looked as the ice that blocked the entrance melted.

"Come on, we have a damnzel in distress to rescue!"

"Wait."

Hawk sighed as he shook his head.

"That's as far as I can help ya. I… hope you understand."

Duran nodded and shook Hawk's hand.

"Thank you."

"Carlie stay! Carlie fight! Carlie save Angie!"

Kevin fondly patted her head, yet he wasn't smiling.

"No. too dangerous."

"But Kev!"

"Listen. When Heath back, and you not there? Heath be sad and worried."

Carlie's determination seemed to falter as sad care towards the priest showed on her face.

"You go to your favorite Heath. We save Angela."

Her golden locks covered her eyes, yet all knew from her sobs that she was crying.

"Tell her… tell her… *sob* tell her Carlie helped."

A smile crept to the werewolf's face.

"Will do."

The ninja nodded.

"I'll make sure she gets back to Wendel safely."

Their retreating forms soon disappeared, making the three left behind to master all the courage they had left. This was it. Time to face the music.

A/N: o.o almost there! And I've been thinking about making a little fic about Hawk and Carlie's journey home, the chats they have and what happens when they get home. So… tell me if it's a good idea. REVIEW! . 


	11. Dragon's Dance

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

A/N: me am so happy ^_^ me got 50 fics up! Ok, some are poems . but still! ^_^ hm… me feel kind… any requests? Don't any of you dare say 'Hawk', I'm working on it! Yes, Martkins, that includes you! ~_~

**Touches of Evil**

****

Dragon's Dance

~Help me… someone… HELP!~

"Did you hear that?"

"Er, no? AAAAAAH!!"

Koren's question went unanswered. The Frost Dragon cried out one last time, before dissolving into tiny ice shards. Duran sighed.

"Koren, are you sure you don't need to rest? We've been walking for a while now."

Koren shook his head. They HAVE been walking and fighting for quite a while. Unfortunately, not long enough, as Kevin still seemed unable to transform.

"I.. I donno… I thought I heard someone… Calling for help."

Both his comrades jerked up.

"Angela?"

"…May be…"

"Well, we all want to find her. Maybe it's just wishful thinking…"

"I know I heard it. Something."

He looked around some more, yet Koren was still unable to determine the voice's source.

"We're wasting time. Come on, let's get going."

The three walked carefully past the halls, ready. The weapons blessed with Salamando's power, and Fire Coins ready to be used. But they weren't careful enough, in this story teller's humble opinion.

"CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Duran fell under the new Frost Dragon's weight and began wrestling with the beast. Kevin and Koren were unable to help, as every moment the other two turned, and one wrong blow could mean one less Sword Master in the world.

"Someone, help!"

The Dragon tried to bite him constantly and claw him. Duran seemed to always push him away in time, yet not enough to let him grip his sword again.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't… GAH!"

Behind them showed up cute, pink and fluffy, a Mama Poto. With friends.

"Great, maybe the one coin type Hawk didn't bring…"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!"

Koren didn't manage to blink and blood decorated the Mama Poto's surroundings, but the Papa Poto gave up a fight.

"Gotta love your timing, Kevin!"

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"

Koren chuckled despite himself.

"You two make a cute couple, Duran!"

"Ha…"

He managed to push the Dragon against the wall…

"…Ha…"

And get a good trip while Koren took out a Fire coin.

"…HA!"

Throwing himself backwards, Duran dragged the Frost Dragon down with him, throwing him hard.

"Kev, in coming!"

The werewolf slashed the Papa Poto away and turned around to see a blue lump heading his way.

"WOAH!"

He jumped quickly, kicking both walls of the passage to keep him from falling while the Dragon was still air born. The Papa Poto's eyes widened and he tried to run, yet impact was made before. Then three fireballs connected with each, courtesy of Koren.

All that was left was an extremely tired Papa Poto who too was no more as the Ragnarok connected with his body. 

Duran picked up the Papa Poto claw that was left with a smile.

"Might come in handy once we fight Zable Fahr."

Koren wanted to say something, but his mouth didn't even get the chance to open up.

'No. It's either that, or Zable Fahr himself will ruin the world. It's their call.'

~Help me… please…~

This time, Duran and Kevin reacted to the voice as well.

"Did you hear it this time?"

Both nodded.

"Is it just me, or did it sound like…"

"Angela."

All three exchanged looks, then ran to the other exit from the room.

"Here's the Golden Statue! The inner cavern is just up ahead!"

~Help…~

Shock cannot begin to describe what Kevin and Duran felt.

"It.. changed…"

"Ah ha."

The cavern was different. The upper platform was still there. Below were stacks on stacks of golden items: coins, jewelry, and other shiny artifacts. The walls' basic structure changed and it resembled a palace far more than a cavern.

"Look, up ahead!"

On a beautiful icy platue illuminated by the light of thousands of tiny crystals, was the goal of their quest.

"Angela!"

"Kevin, wait!"

Not heading the wizard's warning, the werewolf ran ahead, only to be painfully blocked by a force field. He fell to the ground and growled. He couldn't do much more.

"Told you so."

Koren crossed his arms. Duran picked up a broken ice shard and threw it ahead. It fell down, once again making the force field react.

"But… She's so close…"

Kevin half cried as he morphed back.

"I know, Kev. I know."

~Please… for Goddess sake…~

The silent plea was enough to almost send them to insanity.

"Koren! You knew about this, didn't you?! Help us!"

The blond forced his look away from the scene and began inspecting the room.

"There was supposed to be a switch here somewhere to deactivate it."

Raising a hand to the force field, Koren was amazed to see… It passed through.

"Woah."

Duran tried as well, and withdrew his hand in pain.

"Guess it only likes you… Well, go on, get her so we can get out of here!"

"Do you take me for a fool?!"

The entrance closed as the subject of their hatred materialized. Kevin transformed again, along with his physical transformation, his sadness and frustration turning to rage.

"Koren! Go, go!"

"Yes, Koren, go. Amuse me, traitor. But know this. You're next."

He turned to her. How, he asked himself. How could he have been a part of it? And for what?! For magic…

Her face was so pale. He gently brushed his hand over her cheek. It was cold.

"Warm…"

Cold hands clasped against his.

"Warmth…"

She was so cold. Too cold… His teeth clenched as he realized the full extant of what the Dragon Emperor had done.

"No… Angela…"

He brought her to a sitting position, covering her with his cape. The Grand Divina outfit gave quite a protection against the chill. Unfortunately, Angela's outfit was more like a Magus's at the moment. Meaning a thong.

She clang to him for dear life.

"So that's why you're so cold…"

And that's when she kissed him. Straight on the lips.

"Ew, I did NOT need to see that. EEK!"

"Won't you pests stay put so I could kill you?!"

"Make us!"

Spheres of light surrounded the wolf, giving him a bit more strength.

"Do you really think you can fight me? A future god?!"

"You're as much a god as Lise a little fragile girl!"

Jumping high, Duran sent his sword forward. It connected about the same time Kevin jumped at the Emperor from behind, claws first.

"Kev. Run, run, RUN!"

The two landed and ran for it as two balls of dark energy flew towards them.

"Ouchies!"

Duran couldn't help but chuckle. The little childish word sounded odd, as it was said in a werewolf's voice.

The two spheres kept following them, no matter what they did.

"Kev, we've gotta keep 'em off out butts! How about we slam it?"

"Right on."

The Dragon Emperor watched, amused.

"You will wear down soon. And then it'll end."

"guess again!"

He raised his eyebrow as the two man ran towards each other.

"What are you doing?!"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

They almost hit each other.

"JUMP!"

The two jumped up, kicking each other to get the necessary force to fall backwards, leaving the two spheres only one heat source in their route. The Dragon Emperor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The explosion nearly destroyed the cave.

"Mmph…"

Koren tried to gently push Angela away, yet she tried to kiss him again. Koren held her close, yet made sure her mouth wasn't anywhere near his.

"What to do what to do what to do…"

He looked at the battle. It almost seemed like they were winning. Then Angela felt just a wee bit warmer.

"Kev… Duran…?"

He looked down at her.

"You… recognize them?"

She sat up, still awfully close to him.

"Why… Why…"

Her eyes were blank.

"To save you."

"Save… me…"

She blinked several times and he bit his lower lip. Was she even capable of understanding the situation? Understand what's going on?

His eyes widened as the explosion erupted, yet the force field held out.

"I can't let my two magic users escape, now can I?"

The wizard's blood froze.

'He survived… and he'll come after us.'

Glancing again at the sorceress at his side, his heart sank. She was holding her hand out, trying to reach them, as frozen tears escaped her hollowed eyes.

"My… Friends… my… friends…"

The two watched as the smoke cleared. The swordsman was fighting to get to his feet. The werewolf fought to breath as a half human-Dragon claw threatened to crush his throat. He was kicking and trying to get away, yet Kevin's movements slowly died off as the lack of Oxygen took its toll.

"You're next, little swordsman."

"No… No…"

Koren knew what was happening. Now distracted, the Emperor couldn't keep her soul away. Not completely. And she was crying.

"Angie…"

As the desperate clangs of a sword were heard, the wizard of the Red Lotus made a decision. 

"Angela, look at me."

He had to gently guide her gaze to him as she was still staring blankly at the scene.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I know you can't understand me right now, but… Please keep this with you."

He held his hand at a small distance, causing a small orb of light to materialize. Angela placed her hands in a similar pose, blinking like a confused child.

"…warm…"

He smiled warmly at her as a little amulet appeared. The crystal's outer layer seemed to be blue, and the inside seemed to be… red. Yet it didn't form a purple. Not quite.

"It's my soul piece, Angela. The one the… Dragon Emperor took. I hope it'll be able to help you gather you own soul… back together."

It fell to her arms and she looked back at the fight. Two young men laid on the ground, obviously wounded, glaring at the would-be human. He grinned at the two magic users.

"My, Angela. That is quite a trinket. Why don't you let me have it?"

She blinked. Koren's anger flared.

"Don't you go anywhere near her, you monster!"

"Why, Koren? Why did you betray me?"

"I found something better."

The Emperor looked around and laughed.

"Better? BETTER?! What's better than this?! Two about to die warriors, and a soul-less princess. Is that better than future control of the world?"

"…it is, if the price is my soul."

"Ko…ren?"

Both man were a bit surprised, one with joy, the other with… fear?

"Yes, Angie. Koren. And… I'm sorry. For everything."

Light circled the three heroes of Mana, lifting them to the air.

"Wha… what's going on?"

Duran asked, worried about the corrent state of events. Kevin was more worried about their female friend.

"Koren… no go…"

He smiled bitterly.

"Angela, I…"

He closed his eyes.

'No. I better not say it.'

"Take care, Angela. Don't tell me I did all of this for a loser."

Angela, Kevin and Duran raised higher into the air, and were then blown out of the room.

"Koren! Come with us!"

Duran could only see Koren shaking his head before they flew out of sighed.

/Don't worry about me. Take care of her. Both of you./

Duran and Kevin exchanged looks, knowing that they didn't imagine the wizard's voice in their minds. Both then looked at Angela, still blank staring. But their attention span was soon snatched away as an explosion deep from within the cave sent blazing flames through the cave.

"Mommy."

A/N: AAARGH! I HATE IT! I have two ideas for endings, and I like 'em both just as much! What to do, what to do?! Well, I'll post one, and… see what happens with the other .

50 fics! Woohoo! Yes, poems included :P


	12. the end

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3

**Touches of Evil**

****

The end.

"Chirp… Chirp? Chip!"

A big paw gently pocking him, Duran came to his senses.

"Wha… Flammie? Wha…"

He sat up to the dragon-bird's happy chirp and looked around him. Kevin was sitting next to him, looking at Angela, who was watching the sunrise, something clutched tightly against her chest. It was heart warming to see her back in her Grand Divina attire. HE was about to say something, yet Kevin moved his finger to his lips, silencing the swordsman. She seemed to be in pray. Even Flammie stopped chirping and just sat down, her fur protecting her from the snow. The Sword Master looked around him, his worried and tired face reflected in his Ragnarok.

Angela lowered her hands, and her two companions allowed themselves to breath.

"The Dragon Emperor?"

Kevin answered, never letting his glance leave Angela's back.

"Gone. Not dead, though. Faerie said so."

"How did the little thing stay alive through all of this?"

"By keeping Angie safe. She kept her soul together."

Duran nodded and remained silent for a while.

"And Koren?"

Soft footsteps on the snow marked the need for a different subject, or so they thought.

"He's gone. Gave his life for us."

Her voice was hoarse from the long time in the frost and of unshed tears.

"He… did it for us?"

She nodded and gripped the crystal. Kevin, a bright blush on his cheeks, went to her and offered comfort in a hug. She accepted, yet gently turned away when she knew even the shy boy would do something hasty.

"But not only for us. But for himself as well. To prove to himself he still had a soul left."

They nodded grimly and awkward silence fell on the group. Kevin dug in the snow with his boot. Duran stared at the sun. Angela… Giggled?

The other two blinked as she jumped on them, grabbing Duran's left arm and Kevin's right. Duran was more successful than Kevin in keeping his blush to himself.

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Her fake cheerfulness didn't fool even Flammie.

"Angela, we still have to fight. He's not dead yet."

"Gah, Zable Fahr too… must be pretty tough by now."

"And if we kill him, the Dragon Emperor will go after the goddess of mana!"

The Faerie cried out as she appeared, as tired looking as her host, yet alive. Angela frowned.

"I know, but… It's either that, or Zable Fahr'll destroy the world. Look, we got so far. We'll train. Get stronger. Then we'll save the world."

The two other warriors nodded, and she clung to their arms again.

"Come on, we can't fight would-be Gods and God Beasts on an empty stomach, now can we? Now… who's gonna buy me breakfast?"

Both pointed at the other, causing Angela to burst into another fit of giggles as Kevin and Duran argued over whose turn it is, then both turned on Angela, causing a chase to begin, which continued on Flammie's back all the way back to Altena. The Faerie sat on Flammie's head, and watched as the three stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I'm counting on you, you know."

"We know, Faerie. And we promise you, we won't let you down."

The sun at their back and the wind blowing the prayers of millions, the three flew on to their destiny.

"But we did fail her and the Goddess… Eventually…"

"Miss, what did you say?"

Angela sat in her bed and looked at the maid, smiling weakly.

"Nothing you need to worry over."

"Very well, milady."

She looked at the amulet in her hand with a smile. It's reddish hue never failed once.

"What do I have scheduled for today?"

"Well, your husband wishes to see you today for the trial."

"I see…"

She hung the necklace around her neck and brushed her hair for the last time.

"You look marvelous, mistress. Do not worry, I'm sure your husband will love you just the way you are. Looks have never been a thing to disturb him."

"I suppose…"

She stepped out of her room, random noblemen and servants bowing their heads to her. The Ruler of the land walked past the halls elegantly, her head high and her nose somewhat arrogantly up as well. She carried herself with such pride and arrogance, the maid had to shake her head. Becoming queen sure changed the young woman. But she was still queen. And so, no one bothered questioning her.

"I just hope the next ruler will be wiser in choosing a mate…"

She finally made her way to the balcony where her people watched from below on the sunny day. The snow fell, from beyond the castle's walls. He beamed at her, and welcomed her warmly.

"Ah, my dear! You look ravishing! And I'm glad to see you didn't overdo your make up again!"

She smiled and him and nodded her greeting to his bodyguard. The black suit of armor was well known by now throughout the castle. He looked her way, and looked beyond her at the surroundings. She sighed. It was his job, but Angela couldn't help finding it infuriating. A man who wouldn't give her a second look…

"Look at them, my dear. Look at the masses. Our loyal citizens."

The crowd cheered for him, and for her. She smiled, drinking the applause. The more she got, the more she wanted. It was like a drug to the young ruler.

"I see you enjoy it. But this is not why we are here, dear, now is it?"

"No, sweetheart. It is not."

He turned to the people and raised his hands. Instant silence fell over all.

"My people! This is a glorious day for us! As we all remember, 5 years ago, three warriors were called forth by the Goddess of Mana, to save the Earth. They have succeeded. And today, one of them is here with us. My queen. Your queen. This beautiful creature here at my side."

Angela blushed at his kind words and bowed lightly. The crowd cheered. They were drinking his words as much as she was drinking off of their applause.

"And we are here to make it official. Today, the great Empire which I made Altena a part of will get an Empress. A suitable ruler to rule by my side."

The purple haired woman walked up to her husband and lowered her head. A servant presented him with a beautiful golden crown with carvings on it.

"Today, we shall become one. No more you and I. There shall only be we. Do you accept?"

"I do."

He placed the crown on her head gently, and the black armor seemed to resent that. She smirked inwardly. 

"My people, it is done! Look! Your new Empress! Now and forever!"

Her green surveyed the crowd again and she beamed. They were hers. To command, to rule over… To choose to live or die. They belonged to her. Just like she belonged to him.

"Long live the Dragon Emperor! Long live the Dragon Empress!"

She winked at the former Sword Master in the black armor and sighed in content.

And all was well.

A/N: *cries* it's done.


	13. Dream a New

I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3.

A/N: you know what? I'm not done yet! :D

Touches of Evil

Dream a new

Gasping loudly, the girl sat up in her bed, her nightgown drenched in cold sweat. She held her chest as it rose up and down quickly, her heart beating fast.Her emerald eyes scouted the room she was in, yet no familiar sign was found. She blinked, her dreams beginning to fade. There were two. One, in which she was with her friends… At least they seemed to be her friends. The other… She shuddered.

She stood up, once again examining the foreign room. It was quiet fancy, the bed huge and the room filled with expensive looking furniture. Outside the balcony she gazed at the city. It was a beautiful city, yet life seemed deprived of it. The few people that were outside seemed terrified.

_'What happened?'_

Seeing that there was no point in remaining there, the girl turned from the balcony to find a full length mirror right across the room. She carefully walked towards it, and looked at it for quite a while. She blinked, as did her reflection.

She first felt her face. Gentle, pretty face with soft skin and somewhat pale skin with a few sunburns. Her green eyes showed childishness that was beyond her, and her long purple hair gave her face an extremely feminine frame.

Her fingers went down her slim body, and she gazed at her arms. They were far more muscular than what seemed fitting a young woman. Her nails were decorated with ruined nail polish. A scar or two decorated her shoulder.

She stared at her reflection.

"Is that really… me?"

"Indeed. And as beautiful as ever, princess."

She turned around, surprised more than scared. She knew, deep in her heart, that she had nothing to fear from the man.

"P, princess?"

He gently walked to her and touched her cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad to see you've awakened. Your mother and friends are waiting for you."

She seemed confused, and he laughed a bit.

"Shower in there, and there's a set of clothes for you to change into when you're done. I'll be waiting outside, princess."

He turned to leave, when she bit her lip, and silently asked, more than said:

"Vi, Victor…"

His blue eyes laughed as he turned to her again.

"Yes, princess. Now get changed, I'll be waiting outside."

The door closed and she looked around again. Looking back and forth between the door leading to the shower and the bed, her attention was suddenly grasped by a blue-red amulet lying on the nightstand. She carefully picked it up, its warmth sending waves of sweet, tender emotions through her. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall. Then, alone in her room, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing and crying loudly, not really knowing why.

A/N: well, you wanted more, and I wasn't that happy with the way the ending came out, and I got this idea… REVIEW!


End file.
